Wolf Ranger
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: A well known and respected veteran ranger has been attacked and turned into a werewolf. Can he handle his new life as a wolf? What new adventures will he find as he learns to live in a pack and be what he needs to be to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Mercy Thompson Series or Power Rangers Dino Thunder

 **Wolf Ranger**

Tommy let out a breath as he left Hayley's Cyberspace late that evening. He had helped her clean the place after a particularly busy day. He missed having his rangers around, it had been about a year since they all went their separate ways to go to college or do whatever it was they chose to do with their lives. Kira was in New York pursuing her dream of a music career but she kept in touch with him when she could. So far she had not managed a contract but she was hopeful.

Conner was planning a charity to send children to soccer camps that would otherwise never get to go an idea that had Tommy particularly proud given the way he was when they first met. Ethan and Trent had both gone to universities for various things. Trent was going to the Art Institute of Los Angeles and Ethan was studying computers in the local college. In truth Tommy couldn't be more proud of them.

A sudden growl from the alleyway pulled Tommy from his reminiscing and he got into a fighting stance fear pulsing through him. The growl sounded like some sort of canine but the creature that stepped into his view was bigger than any dog Tommy had ever seen before.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((MT/PR))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles Cornick was on the trail of a rogue werewolf when his brother, Samuel joined him. It was rare that his brother go involved in anything like this but with this rogue it was a good idea to have someone with medical knowhow on hand. It wasn't that Charles wasn't very well practiced in field medicine; it was just that he would have to focus on the rogue and the victim would need treatment immediately if he or she were to survive. They were sure that this wolf would leave a trail of victims in his wake.

The sound of someone being attacked caught their attention and they ran to find the wolf in the process of attacking a human man with spiky brown hair. It was clear that the victim had put up a solid fight but he was extremely outmatched by the claws and fangs of the werewolf.

Charles intervened first by pulling the wolf's attention off of his victim and to himself. Samuel ran in to see if the victim could be saved. He began treatment as Charles broke the wolf's neck with one decisive blow, he didn't have time to play around with this fight, the victim needed to be taken someplace safe to heal.

"How is he?" Charles asked.

"It's too early to tell, he's showing early signs of healing though so if he does survive he will be one of us." Samuel replied having switched to speaking Welsh.

Charles wasn't sure why but he followed his brother's example. It seemed he was worried about the local population as no one knew werewolves existed.

"Okay, let's get him back to the hotel, we can do more for him there than here." Charles were deep in the alleyway so when Hayley came out to see what the commotion was about she didn't see them.

"Tommy?" she called out.

Charles looked at Samuel as the sound of a woman's voice caught their attention.

Samuel found the man's wallet and discovered his name was 'Thomas', which meant the 'Tommy' the woman was looking for was likely their victim.

Samuel swore so quietly the woman wouldn't have heard it had she been standing next to them but his brother heard loud and clear, this was bad; they didn't know what he would want. Would he want this woman to know what happened? He needed care and to learn to control his wolf before he confronted any of his friends and family from before the attack as they couldn't know what he was.

They got him stabilized to the best of their ability and left with him and the rogue wolf. The rogue would be taken care of and Tommy would be treated and given every opportunity the brothers could give him to survive the Change.

Charles collected the dead wolf while Samuel picked up the victim as gently as he could, he knew this wasn't a good situation. The victim became partially conscious as they ran towards the hotel.

"Don't worry, my friend, you are in good hands now." He assured the younger man gently.

Tommy groaned and was soon unconscious again. Samuel doubted that Tommy would remember waking while he had him in a fireman's carry.

Given the size difference between the five foot ten Tommy and Samuel who was a little over six feet tall it was believable that Samuel could easily carry Tommy. He figured it would have been even more believable if his younger brother, Charles was the carry man but it didn't matter, they needed to get Tommy to the hotel and they would be there within minutes.

Charles wrapped the wolf in a tarp on the floor and he then pulled his computer and did some searches for information on the victim Thomas Oliver. He then began to rattle off information as soon as he found it.

"Thomas James Oliver, he's a Ph.D. in paleontology, and teaches at the local high school, which just let out for the summer. He has a foster daughter that graduated high school last year named Kira Ford. He is an expert in martial arts and used to work for a man named Anton Mercer." He said.

An hour passed and Tommy began to wake feeling as if his entire body had been ripped to shreds. He had no idea where he was.

He started to get up but a pair of strong hand stopped him mid motion.

"You need to rest, my friend, you've been through a lot" a deep male voice advised"Who are you?" he asked laying back in bed ignoring the fact that he was wearing much he figured that was because of the attack of whatever that doglike beast was.

"My name Samuel and that was my brother, Charles."

"What about you?" Samuel asked as he started to look Tommy over. Tommy had made eye contact with him but within seconds found that he had to look elsewhere

"My friends call me Tommy." he replied his tone tinged with severe pain.

"It's good to meet you, kind of wish the circumstances were better." Samuel commented.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"You were attacked by a rogue werewolf and are now becoming one."

"What… I… I thought werewolves were a myth." He replied in shock.

"They aren't we've just done a lot to keep a low profile." Samuel said as a cinnamon colored werewolf joined them.

"Is he…"

"Yes, that's Charles in his wolf form; he is fastest of us to change."

Samuel went into more detail as to what was going on but before he could completely explain Tommy blacked out again.

He looked at his brother as he shifted back and clothes formed on him.

"He needs to go to a pack, I would suggest not local, at least not right away, too much risk of his friends finding him before he has control." Samuel said sadly "They will likely not be informed or even be lead to believe he died, it's not an ideal situation but not one he can't fix later."

They contacted Bran and told him about the scenario and he arrived late that night to see what he could do about the situation.

By that time Tommy was almost fully healed and it was looking like he would make a full recovery and survive the attack.

The news reports would speak of an attack on a local by feral dogs, the unfortunate victim didn't survive, his name was withheld until family and friends could be informed.

Bran sat beside Tommy as he began to come to again, Bran had also brought in Adam Hauptman. Adam had been in contact with him at the time of the attack and now seeing Tommy and hearing his history he began to believe Tommy might do better in Adam's pack than his own. Tommy would be able to use his credentials to get a job teaching at the local high school or community college once he got control of his wolf.

Tommy awoke and Bran introduced himself and got the younger man to go ahead and eat before he continued with Tommy's education on what he was becoming. He knew the younger man would be hungry newly changed wolves always were as the healing process takes a lot of energy which means they need food to replenish that energy.

Samuel had been glad to see Tommy survive his attack; the sad part was his friends would have to think he didn't survive, at least for a while. He had gotten word that his foster daughter had already learned of the attack and didn't take it well. Her boyfriend and some other friends of his had gathered around her for moral support in this time. He had wished there had been another way but at the time it didn't seem that there was. They would make things right later, he promised himself that much.

Tommy himself seemed to take things well until it came to what his friends and family were lead to believe, that he didn't take so well. He brought up the girl and that she would likely react badly to the news. He wanted to call her, tell her it was all a lie that he did survive, but he knew he couldn't yet. All he could do was hope she would forgive him for the lie that wasn't his doing.

Bran and Adam tried to soothe him, Bran telling him he would take responsibility for the deception. That it had been done for her protection and if she wanted to blame anyone he would take it in Tommy's place. Bran was in the early stages of planning to reveal the werewolves to the public. Very few knew of this plan and that was the way Bran wanted it at this time.

Tommy gave up on that but it was obvious he didn't like doing so. Bran had learned that Tommy had a high protective instinct to begin with and becoming a werewolf was turning that up to eleven. He wanted to protect Kira Hayley and his students from harm as it was clear he claimed them as his in the way wolves would claim those they loved if that loved one gave them half the chance to do so.

Adam joined him he understood how Tommy felt; that was essentially is daughter and having her believe he was dead was a hard idea to take. Adam couldn't imagine what he would feel if it were him in Tommy's shoes having to fake his death to Jesse, he worried that Tommy would have a hard time keeping up the ruse of his death until they determined that it was safe for him to reveal himself as alive.

"We will get in touch with her once you get full control and explain everything." He said "In the meantime I will help you keep tabs on her, and if she needs you we can intervene with the truth earlier, does that work?"

"Okay" Tommy sighed he hated the idea but at least there was hope for him.

They soon agreed that he would go to the Colombia Basin and join that pack to get control and from there it would be up to him if he remained there or came home.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley couldn't think when she heard Tommy was dead she couldn't breath and she didn't want to believe it was true. She didn't want to believe she had lost him, for a second time. The likelihood of her ever getting him back again was gone. There was no doubt this time that he was dead. She started sobbing uncontrollably, not just for her own grief but for the rangers that had looked up to him like a father. She feared for Kira, she had relied on him and now he was gone. She requested to see him but was denied as they didn't think she should have to see what his remains looked like.

She didn't like that answer but didn't argue with them.

"I am so sorry, ma'am," one of the men that came to give her the bad news said trying his best to sound sympathetic. She figured he really did feel bad for her and her plight but there was little he or anyone else could do for her.

After they left she closed up the Cyberspace, went upstairs, grabbed the shirt he had accidentally left there and put it on before curling up in her bed and starting to cry again as her nose was filled with the familiar scent of his cologne and aftershave and she could let out her grief in private before the rangers started calling and begging her to tell them that what they heard about their mentor wasn't true. She didn't want to believe Tommy was gone, she had so much bottled inside of her that she had never told anyone.

"I love you, Tommy" she whispered hoping that wherever he was he would hear her, would know. He would know that she had always loved him and for the last few months been in love with him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((MT/PR))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tommy arrived in Adam's home to see a few people already there, they seemed sympathetic to his plight and offered words of support and promises that they would help him find his way in this new life. What had happened to him was tragic and they wouldn't leave him without support in this time of need.

It was a Sunday morning so they invited him to join them for the traditional pack breakfast as soon as he put his things in the bedroom that he was given in Adam's home. Eventually he would get a place of his own, but in this critical time while he was learning to control his wolf he would live with the alpha as it was safer for everyone.

He came back into the room and poured himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat beside a Hispanic woman who introduced herself as Auriele and welcomed him kindly. It was clear by the welcomes he was getting that they felt bad for him, and wanted him to know that he wasn't facing this plight alone.

It was clear they had all heard of what had happened to him and while they tried to hide it he could tell that they didn't like how he ended up a werewolf, apparently what had happened to him was illegal by their laws.

He took a sip of coffee before a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns and French toast was placed in front of him by a dark complexed man who he was told was named Darryl the flourish in the presentation made Tommy think that at one point the man might have waited tables for a living that or he might have been a short order cook, either way he had a job having to do with food. He thanked the other man then began to eat. He would later learn that Darryl was the pack second.

So much had changed in the last 24 hours; his phone had rung too many times from his rangers trying to call him hoping that what they had heard was wrong. As much as he wanted to answer it he knew he could not, they could not know yet that he was alive but he vowed he would make it up to them however he could. At some point the temptation had been so grew he turned his phone off and gave it to Adam. It broke his heart to ignore them again and again but he had to for now. He couldn't risk it while he didn't have full control of his werewolf side, he was a danger to them and they would never understand that the mentor that took care of them for so long had to put distance between them for their own good especially since he couldn't tell them that he was a werewolf.

After breakfast he began to work with Adam on controlling his wolf, the biggest obstacle he would have would be calling forth the change from human to wolf or vice versa. In human form it would be easier for him to keep control but the wolf would want control when he was in that form and that couldn't be allowed as the wolf would want to hunt and fight and that was dangerous for everyone.

A sparing match told Adam that Tommy had a lot of fighting skill already and could easily move up pack ranks as soon as he got control. Tommy was highly dominant and Adam realized that the alpha of the pack closest to where they had found Tommy likely wouldn't have been able to control him. Adam had no trouble with Tommy, being the fourth most dominant wolf in North America had its perks.

Adam noticed Jesse standing in the door to the dojo just moments before Tommy did and Adam watched as Tommy regarded her with a nod and friendly smile. He had been pretty sure that Tommy was no danger to his daughter and this reaction only served to prove him right in trusting Tommy.

Introductions were made and it was back to training.

Adam wondered exactly how Tommy became so skilled in combat; he didn't fight like someone who only got experience on the sparing mat. He fought like he had practical experience; this raised a lot of questions in his mind as to what the younger man's past held. He had done enough research to know that Tommy had never been in the military so where did he learn practical combat skills. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be easy to get the answers from Tommy and, this early in the game; he didn't want to compel the truth out of him as he feared that would damage what trust the younger man had already given him. He figured Tommy would let him know in time if he saw fit to trust him with that knowledge, if not it really didn't matter as long as it didn't put the pack at risk.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((MT/PR))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was only a few days after his arrival that Adam gathered the pack to officially bring Tommy into the pack as he desired.

Warren and Tommy had struck up a quick friendship in the short time Tommy had been in the area so Warren helped him learn what the ceremony held for him.

"I'm nervous about this, Warren" Tommy admitted.

"That's fine, a lot of us were when we joined our first pack, don't worry about it there isn't a wolf in that room that hasn't been in your shoes once." Warren replied honestly.

"Yeah, you're right." Tommy sighed and small smile formed on his face "Thanks, I… I think I feel better about that."

Warren didn't point out that he could tell way too easily that Tommy was lying to him.

The pack gathered and Tommy found himself standing in the center of the room, Adam in front of him Darryl to his right, Warren to his left. Tommy had learned early on that Warren and Adam were a good bit older than he was and he held a lot of respect for them.

Adam smiled as he looked at the latest addition to his pack, he knew Tommy was very dominant and it would be long before he was fighting his way through the ranks.

"Look me in the eye with no offense taken or mean, Thomas James Oliver."

"I see you, Adam Alexander Hauptman, alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack"

"Will you join us, to hunt, to fight, to live and run?"

"Under the moon, I will hunt, fight, live and run with you and yours who shall be mine."

The pack magic had started to build the moment the pack gathered in that room and it continued through the ceremony getting stronger and stronger.

"We claim you" Darryl said the rest of the pack echoed his words as he placed the knife in Adam's hand.

This was coming to the part Tommy wasn't so sure about, it had seemed morbid when Warren told him but there was part of him that craved this, part of him that saw this as good and was eager to get to this part of the ceremony and he leaned on that part of himself to get through this.

"I claim you, alpha's flesh and blood you shall be. Mine to me and mine, pack" Adam handed Tommy the piece of flesh he cut from his arm and Tommy relied on that little part of himself that was eager for this to get him through what came next as he ate it.

"Yours to you, mine to me" he replied.

The magic was a small zap to the wolves around him but it was an inferno in Tommy's veins, after what Rita had done to him all those years ago he had developed a healthy dislike for magic but this was different.

The flash fire in his veins faded to a soothing presence in his mind that reminded him that he was never truly alone anymore; he had his pack around him to help him through this. To get him through the hard times that lay ahead of him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((MT/PR))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The weeks went by and Tommy joined the staff of Kennewick High School as soon as Adam told him it was safe for him to do so. The wolves were brought out to the public but Tommy elected not to come out as he figured the humans wouldn't want a werewolf teaching their students any more than they had wanted a Fay in the classroom. He had heard what happened to the brownie kindergarten teacher and really didn't want that to be him as well.

Mercy was shocked to learn that there was a new wolf in Adam's pack, she somehow hadn't met him yet and when she finally did, she was more than mildly impressed by him. He had shot up the ranks quite quickly in the months that he was part of the pack and was looking at top ten pretty soon. Adam hadn't been sure of him moving up the ranks so soon, but control had come easily to him so as long as the power didn't go to his head Adam wasn't going to stop his rise. Tommy had a lot of qualities that would make him a fine leader, a fine alpha one day.

Tommy had been shocked when he learned of the demon ridden vampire and wanted to do more to help the pack rid themselves of him, but after Warren came back in such bad shape he figured it wasn't wise for him to get involved He knew it hadn't been easy for Adam to find out about Mercy being raped and knowing there was so little anyone could do. Tommy had heard what Ben told him and realized that the British wolf, no matter how unpleasant he could be was right.

Tommy watched as Mercy muddled through the after effects of Rape and he sympathized with Adam on what he did as he figured had it been Hayley or Kira instead of Mercy he would have been there within seconds and would have done nothing differently than Adam did.

"Adam," Tommy walked up to his alpha a concerned look on his features, he knew there was something wrong with Adam, he knew his alpha well enough to be able to read when something wasn't right. He was now in the top five of the pack and given he had been a wolf for a little over one year that was quite a feat.

Adam had come to the conclusion that in a lot of other packs Tommy would be close to third or even second by that point, if not vying for the alpha position. He was very dominant had a clever tongue that Mercy likened to a young Samuel or Bran Cornick, Tommy was the type to be able to be able to strike up a conversation with just about anyone regardless of age or background as both Bran and Samuel had shown a flare for doing. He had a strangely gentle demeanor for a dominant wolf much like Samuel and it came as no surprise that he and Samuel got along well.

She had also made note that he seemed to relate well with Jesse, he could easily talk to her and she opened up to him about her issues with her mom. Tommy tried to give her what nuggets of advice he could and remind her that she still had others that loved her dearly.

Mercy had confided in Adam that it would be a shame if Tommy never got the opportunity to father children as she figured he would make an excellent dad.

"I got word that you need to meet a couple of women at the airport this afternoon."

"Okay, how will I know who they are?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Trust me you'll know them when you see them." Adam assured him then told him what terminal to be at and what time he needed to be there.

Adam's cryptic response had Tommy extremely confused, but he didn't dare argue with his alpha he just got into his jeep and drove to Kennewick airport.

It didn't take him long to find the right terminal and baggage claim. He was early but that's how he liked to be when he picked people up from the airport.

The plane arrived fifteen minutes after he did so he watched as people disembarked and waited to see if he saw any familiar faces.

His heart sputtered to a halt as two people he thought he would never see again stepped into the terminal.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley and Kira had both been stunned when they were sent tickets to Kennewick, Washington with no explanation whatsoever. They had met in an airport in California and flew together into Kennewick nervous as to what they might find there.

"Hayley please tell me you have some idea why we're on this airplane?" Kira asked as they flew from Los Angeles to Kennewick.

"I wish I could answer that, Kira, but I know about as much as you do right now." Hayley replied. She really wished she could give Kira the answers she sought but she didn't know what was going on.

They were walking into the terminal when they both saw someone that looked a lot like Tommy waiting for them.

"No way... it can't be" Kira said in shock.

"It is... its Tommy." Hayley assured her as the man began to approach them. "I don't understand this, I thought he was dead."

"So did I… what's going on?" Kira wondered.

Tommy was shocked when he saw Hayley and Kira headed his way. Even more so Kira threw herself into his arms and began to sob. He hugged her tightly and began to speak softly to her trying to calm her down his wolf thrashing angrily; wanting to know who made its pup cry so it could have its revenge. Tommy shoved his wolf down, this was his fault and he and his wolf both knew it.

"Thomas Oliver, when were you going to tell us that you were still alive?" Hayley demanded justifiably infuriated at the situation and at him.

"Hayley, I'm sorry, I will explain everything, but not here." Tommy replied as Kira pulled out of his embrace.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"My house" Tommy replied.

Hayley started to ask what it was he couldn't explain to them there but decided better of it, after his ranger bombshell she knew if he wanted to speak privately it was usually an earthshattering secret.

Hayley went to get hers and Kira's luggage; she was surprised when Tommy swooped in to take her suitcase and Kira's. They got to his jeep and were soon on their way to Tommy's house in Finley. Both women were still in shock and understandably so. They had just learned that the man they thought was dead for over a year wasn't in fact dead.

"I'm sorry… a lot has changed since the last time we were together and… at the time it happened I couldn't tell you what was going on and… and I wasn't safe to be around." Tommy explained as he drove.

"What on earth could have possibly happened to you that you couldn't tell us about, and what the hell was that crap about a dog attack? Clearly you weren't attacked by any dog!" Hayley shot back.

"I was attacked but… but it wasn't a dog or even a pack of dogs…" Tommy let out a long breath "It was a rogue werewolf." He braced himself for their reaction.

Kira gasped in shock and Hayley wanted to call him a liar, but she knew better, she knew Tommy wouldn't lie about something like that. He was practical, had someone been after him and this was the first time it was safe to see them he would have outright said it and even with his training regimen there was no explaining the difference in his appearance and energy. He looked like he had when they first met any touches of aging from the stress of years as a power ranger were gone, his skin was youth tight and perfect as it ever was.

"At the time werewolves were trying to keep a low profile and not let normal humans know they existed." Tommy explained "The rules back then were that changed wolves could tell spouses or family to protect them and that was it and only after they gained control of their wolf. Now… now is different. I regret not telling you all sooner, but I… you don't know how hard this is for me… becoming a werewolf has changed me in ways you can't even imagine and not just physically. I could have called you sooner but on some level I wasn't sure how far I could trust myself and… and it would kill me to hurt either of you"

"I've heard some about werewolves and how their minds work but… but to hear in person that someone I know has become one…" Hayley was at a loss for words. She didn't want to believe all of this was true but there was too much evidence to prove that it was true for her to say it was anything else.

"Kira, are you okay back there?" Tommy asked fearing that he had lost her, lost the trust she had put in him. He treasured her trust, treasured the fact that she had once felt she could come to him with any problem. She had been silent since he revealed his nature as a werewolf and that scared him more than had she started yelling and cursing at him, at least then he would have some sort of reaction from her.

"I don't know, Tommy… I mean I understand why you had to do it… I'm just still hurting… I felt like you abandoned me." He hazarded a glance at her while sitting at a stop sign, saw her eyes had misted over with unshed tears and his heart broke.

"I know… but Kira… I was still there for you, still watching even if you didn't know it." Tommy sighed reaching a hand for hers.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she took the offered hand.

"Think for a moment, was there ever a time when things magically improved when they were going bad?"

"You mean like bills magically getting paid or my bank account suddenly having money in it when I needed money to buy food or necessities?" she asked "Don't tell me that was you."

"Well it was… with a little help from some new friends." Tommy replied.

"I would have rather had you there in person…" she trailed off "but I'm grateful for what you did for me."

"I… I'm sorry Kira, Hayley… I'll do whatever I have to in order to make this right." He said his eyes focused on the road as Kira let go of his hand so he could return it to the steering wheel. "I know that money wasn't enough Kira but at the time it was all I could do. Had I seen things really go south, something that wouldn't have helped I would have dropped EVERYTHING and gone to you, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You know you've been like a daughter to me, and I'd never let you get hurt without going to take care of you, I promise you that."

Kira could hear the sincerity in Tommy's words, he would have been there in a heartbeat had it come to the point where she was in danger and needed him there.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Hayley let out a huff of breath.

"Tommy we don't need you to do anything, we… we're just glad you're alive" she admitted, Kira nodded in agreement. A gesture Tommy only saw because he chanced a glance behind him as he sat at a stop sign.

"You realize we want to know what you've been doing over the past year; right." Kira asked leaning forward in her seat as far as her seatbelt would allow.

"Yeah, I know." Tommy replied.

They got to his house, went inside and put their suitcases in the guest room then gathered in the living room to talk.

Tommy went through everything he had done and seen over the past year and both women were stunned.

"I wish I could have called you sooner, wish I could have let you know what was going on." He admitted. "That first day… I had to turn my phone off and hand it over to the pack alpha for fear that I couldn't hold out… that I'd blow everything too soon and put you all in danger from me."

He looked away, he wasn't sure they got the gravity of the fact that he wouldn't make eye contact with them, the shame, the pain that showed.

Hayley watched as Tommy stood and turned away from them and her heart broke. She had to admit that even though he had lied to them she understood why, understood that his hand was forced and couldn't deny that she was still in love with him.

"Tommy…" she stood and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry"

"Thomas James, damn it all, will you quit apologizing already, we understand… you didn't have a choice… you weren't the one who chose this path, it was chosen for you!" Hayley cut in "You're alive, we're together now, and that is all that matters!"

Kira stood, "You've said that you were sorry and we accept that… we just need to know this won't happen again."

"It won't, I promise, never again… I've hurt too many people too badly. You two mean more to me than you'll ever know." Tommy replied. "Kira what I told you back in Reefside stands, that guest room will always be open to be yours if you need it or want it, that will be true no matter where I live, you will always have a place in my home."

He then turned to Hayley.

"Hayley there is so much I've never said to you."

Hayley was shocked when she found herself in his arms.

"I love you… I have for longer than you realize."

Hayley was speechless "I… I love you too." She replied hugging him back.

Kira approached them and they pulled her into their embrace forming their small, unorthodox family.

After a few minutes Kira slipped out and went to what would be her room to unpack and get comfortable with the layout of the new house.

"Hayley, you have to realize that a lot about me has changed since I became a werewolf… some of it I still don't fully understand" Tommy whispered to Hayley. She could tell by the way he held her that something was different about him.

"Tommy, I don't expect you to be exactly the same… it has been a year and you've been through a big change."

"That's true, Hayley you have to understand that my loving you means more than it did before. I… I don't know how to explain it, I'm a dominant werewolf and being dominant means I want to protect those I care about… that means you and Kira. To hear that you wouldn't think it was so bad, but just ask Mercedes… the pack alpha's wife, she can tell you that a protective werewolf can be overbearing and controlling… and… and you know that wasn't me before."

Hayley listened to what Tommy had to say, and when he stopped speaking she stood there in his arms, allowing him to hold her and noticing that he was taking deep breaths through his nose. She figured he was committing her scent to memory, obeying the instincts that would have him use that sense to make sure she was okay.

Tommy had half convinced himself that Hayley and Kira would never forgive him, but having both of them in his arms proved beyond any doubt that they still believed in him. His wolf had pacified in ways he had never experienced before and some part of him felt that if he could hold Hayley like this forever he would be the happiest man on Earth no matter where he lived or what pack position he held. This confused him as he had no idea what that meant, he shoved it to the side for now with the promise to himself that he would ask Adam about that later. In that moment all he wanted to do was stand there with her in his arms and let the past year melt away as her scent filled his nose.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

It took very little to convince Hayley and Kira to stay with him a few days only to belatedly realize the full moon was coming up soon. He had noticed a change in Mercy's behavior but hadn't brought it up to Adam, he had pointed it out to Warren who had promised he would keep an eye on the situation. Tommy was worried about his alpha's mate and he let his superiors know of his concerns in hopes that they could do something about them.

During the second night of the full moon hunt it was announced that Mercy was pregnant. He asked Warren before they started the change why everyone seemed so worried about Mercy being pregnant.

"Listen, partner, it's hard for us werewolves to father children as for various reasons we don't completely understand human women often miscarry and female werewolves can't carry at all, the change is so brutal that they miscarry in the first three months." Warren explained

A grave look crossed Tommy's face; he knew that miscarriages were hard on everyone involved, none more than the mom herself. He hoped that everything would go well for her sake, he liked Mercy, she was strong and independent and after all she had been through she deserved to have something go right in her life.

He got home early the next morning to find Hayley curled up in his bed. He didn't know what this meant, was she declaring herself his, did she even understand how that action would look to him? What his finding her in his bed did to him, to his wolf, no, she couldn't know, he would have to teach her what this meant, but that could wait until later.

Hayley woke when Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, she had figured when she fell asleep in there he would just go to another room to sleep as he had done in the past when she did this (he was too much of a gentleman to take the bed from her) but they had recently started to date and that changed their perspective on a lot of things.

Tommy had taken a shower and changed into some sweat pants and an old t-shirt apparently to go to bed himself.

"Go back to sleep, Hayley." He told her gently as he took a position lying behind her.

"Tommy…" Hayley was rather shocked as he slipped in behind her and his arm came to rest around her waist.

"Sleep..." he repeated in a low tone.

There was something about being held that way that made Hayley want to just melt into his touch. It would be so easy to trust him, she knew that she could always trust him in the past, being a werewolf didn't seem to change the man he was. He was still the kindhearted individual she had always known him as, the one who opened his heart and home to his rangers, to Kira when she needed a home and father figure in her life.

Tommy let a small smile form on his face as Hayley relaxed and fell asleep. This was the first time he ever held her that way and he had to admit he liked it a lot. It reassured him to know where she was, his wolf relaxed knowing that she was safe from harm.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mercy's pregnancy went forward surprisingly without issue and Tommy settled in his position at fourth in the pack as a new female named Nicolette Garza joined. He knew that he stood no chance against Warren or Darryl; instead he focused on Hayley and Kira. Hayley had to return to Reefside to work at the cyberspace, but he heard rumors that she was thinking about selling the café to join him. He didn't say it out loud but he hoped she would so that she could stay with him. He knew it was selfish of him to want that, he knew the Cyberspace was her proverbial baby but he didn't want to be separated from her ever again.

Kira on the other hand moved in with him as didn't want to return to New York after learning there had been several robberies in her apartment complex. He welcomed her back for however long she wished to remain. He knew things had been hard for her and Hayley both since word of his alleged death got to them, he wasn't going to force Kira out when it was so obvious that she needed to be where she could see him at any time.

Hayley looked at the cafe and sighed. She could still remember how it felt to have Tommy hold her in his arms and it made her long for more, long to feel his kiss and, much to her surprise, wonder what it would be like to make love with him. She had never thought of that before now because she never dreamed that there would ever be a possibility to feel his hands on her body and feel his passion first hand.

She hadn't wanted to leave him any more than he wanted to let her, but they had no choice since she still had her café in Reefside that still needed her attention. She had so much invested in her business, but on some nights she seriously considered selling the business and moving to Finley to be with Tommy and Kira who had found a teen hangout that hired her to play regular gigs for her and she was immensely popular. Hayley later found out that one of Tommy's pack mates had gotten her the tryout that landed her the permanent gig.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Adam knew that something had changed when Hayley left the Tri-Cities, Tommy had become extremely restless since she left and it made Adam wonder if maybe Tommy's wolf had chosen her as his mate. If that were the case, did Tommy understand what that meant? The question Tommy asked him later that week would prove to Adam that Tommy had no idea what it meant that his wolf had chosen a mate, he was still learning about being a werewolf and having a mate even though he was so highly ranked in the pack. He knew a lot of wolves that waited years, decades or even centuries to find a person or wolf their wolf clamed as their mate. If Tommy's had found his mate now that was good for him except for the fact that she was in another state.

"Adam look, I need to go back to Hayley." Tommy said "I feel like something was ripped out of me when she left and… and I..."

"I know that feeling." Adam replied "I feel it about Mercy."

"You…" Tommy looked confused "…Wait this has something to do with mate bonds, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, it seems you're wolf has chosen Hayley to be your mate, this is uncommon for the wolf to choose first but it isn't unheard of, and you and she were friends and cared deeply for each other before you underwent the Change so really I'm not surprised that your wolf chose her given the relationship you already have with her."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hayley was standing on the stage at the cyberspace, her back to the door when she felt hands on her shoulders. She went rigid at the unexpected touch as not only was the cyberspace empty and closed, but she had locked the doors herself and only a couple of people had keys to those doors.

"Hayley, calm down, it's me."

Hayley turned in shock at the sound of Tommy's voice, he hugged her and she melted into his touch.

"I shouldn't have let you go" he said.

"I regret leaving but…" she trailed off.

"I have control, I didn't have to stay there, so… I came home" Tommy admitted "Came here to be with you."

"Are you going to be okay with you being a…"

Tommy cut her off with a kiss.

"I'll be fine, I have control of my wolf and with the size of the property I still own here I can spend the full moon hunting and no one will know. This is about you and me"

"As long as you're okay… I… I wouldn't want to put you in danger."

"Hayley, I'm fine…" Tommy replied and pulled her tight to himself mindful of his own strength and her frailty as a human.

The door banged open and both Tommy and Hayley turned and gasped.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Trent could feel whatever he was becoming fighting to take control again, it was like becoming the evil white ranger all over and he would fight it with his last breath if he had to. He didn't know where to go but he had a good feeling that Hayley would know who could help him. He couldn't trust anyone else, not with this he was a danger to those around him until he knew what this was and how to control it.

He got into the Cyberspace and saw Tommy and Hayley there together and it looked like he had been hugging her. Had the circumstances not been so dire he might have cheered to see them together especially after reports of Tommy's death had circulated. The truth, that he had never been dead in the first place, was just beginning to make the rounds of the former Rangers that knew him. Everyone was stunned and some were even angry about it until more came to light about why it had to be that way then the anger turned to sympathy for him and his latest plight. They had just began to accept that werewolves were real, now they found that one of their own was one it was hard to digest but they knew they had to deal with it for their friend's sake.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tommy was stunned by the appearance of the younger man, he seemed exhausted and the scent of fear came off of him in waves, then Tommy caught another scent that made his heart plummet to his stomach, werewolf. Trent was a werewolf, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, but the truth was right there where he couldn't deny it no matter how much he wanted to.

"No... no this can't be happening..." he muttered as he approached Trent.

"Dr. Oliver... I need help... I don't know what is happening to me." Trent said leaning heavily on the older man for support as soon as Tommy got close enough for him to lean on. "It feels like when the evil white ranger was trying to take over"

"I do: come sit down and I'll explain everything." Tommy said doing his best to stay calm for Trent's sake as he guided Trent away from the door.

They walked over to the stage and sat down together and Tommy began to speak.

Trent felt the thing that was fighting against him begin to settle down as Tommy began to speak to him and a warm energy flowed through him. He didn't understand what his old mentor was doing but he was grateful for it. He was grateful for anything that got that thing under control and made it safe for him to be around other people. He hated feeling like he could lose control at any second and wanted it to stop.

"You were attacked by a rogue werewolf and you've now become one." Tommy said, there was no way to sugar coat this so he wasn't going to try "You can control it, but it will take a lot of work."

"How… how is that possible?" Trent asked "I didn't know that werewolves were real… I heard the reports but… but I thought it was like Bigfoot or something. You would think after being a power ranger… I'd be more open-minded about things like this but…"

"No, they are very real, I know… I am one; the reports of my death were to hide the fact that I was turned against my will." Tommy explained "I didn't think they were real either… but they are, I'm sorry you have to go through this I'll do whatever I can to help you." Tommy gave Trent's shoulder a firm squeeze to remind the younger man that he was there for him no matter what.

"Thanks Dr. Oliver," Trent said

"Don't worry about it," he told Trent then tuned to Hayley "Hayley, here, call Bran and let him know there is another rogue loose in Reefside." He handed her his cell

"Dr. Oliver I… I wasn't attacked in Reefside" Trent protested "I had an exhibition in Portland, Oregon and I was attacked there." Trent explained

Hayley called Bran and let him know what happened as Tommy continued to work with Trent to get his wolf to settle down.

Tommy was shocked when he had to put real force behind a command to back down when Kira entered the cyberspace. He knew Trent world never hurt Kira, but Tommy wasn't so sure Trent wouldn't try to pick a fight with him over her even though the younger man ought to know he had no romantic interest in Kira.

"Trent, calm down!" He ordered his tone calm yet firm.

Trent didn't understand why but at that tone not only did he back down but he also gave his throat in surrender.

"Trent you've got to get control of your wolf before it takes control of you, I will do what I can to help you but it's considerably easier if you're part of a pack." Tommy explained.

"Where would I find one of those?" Trent asked.

"Let me make a couple of calls I know of some places you might be able to go." Tommy replied.

"Tommy what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Trent was turned against his will like I was." Tommy explained as Hayley handed him his phone back "You're getting to see what it was like when I didn't have full control."

Tommy started with Adam but found quickly that he was up to his ears trying to keep things in order while his wife was getting ready to give birth to their child. It seemed that Pre-Eclampsia set in after Tommy left and it was looking like Mercy would need to deliver very soon, likely by emergency caesarian. He wished Adam the best and told him that he would be praying for the older wolf's mate's recover. He could tell that Adam didn't believe but wasn't rude enough to not thank him for the words meant to express support and care for him and his family.

Tommy got off the phone with Adam and called Bran back.

"Tommy, your friend called about the rogue, is anything else going on?" Bran asked.

"One of my former students was attacked and changed against his will, I'm doing what I can for him but he needs a pack as soon as possible." Tommy said.

Bran made thoughtful noise.

"Did you contact Adam?" he asked

"Yes, but his wife isn't doing well." Tommy replied.

"I'll send my son to get him, I will help him get control and then he can return when he's ready." Bran offered.

"Okay, I'll let him know, thanks Bran."

Tommy got off the phone.

"Dr. Oliver, do you really think this Bran can help me?" Trent asked.

"Yes, I do, he's the leader of all of the werewolves in North America, he's very old and very wise, and if anyone can help you, it's him." Tommy replied "And Trent you don't have to call me Dr. Oliver anymore, I haven't been your teacher in two years I think that means you can call me 'Tommy'." A smile formed on his face as he spoke to show that, while he would like that, he wouldn't force it if it seemed too awkward.

"Let me speak with him please, Tommy." Bran asked.

"Okay." Tommy handed the phone to Trent.

"Hello" Trent said.

Tommy tried to not pay attention to what Bran was saying to Trent but it wasn't easy with his werewolf hearing.

"Yes sir… are you sure?" Trent seemed confused but then calmed considerably.

"Okay I'll see you soon." Trent replied.

Trent gave Tommy his phone back.

"I'm going to stay in Montana for a few months; I've got to get this thing under control." Trent sighed.

"Yes, and don't worry the pack will help a lot." Tommy assured him.

"But what about until that guy gets here to get me, I can't control this on my own," Trent protested.

"You don't have to control it on your own, I'll help you." Tommy assured him "I'll keep it under control."

"You can do that, Dr. Oliver?" Trent asked in shock.

"Yeah, I can do that," Tommy replied "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah… a bit," Trent looked confused but didn't ask why Tommy had asked about him being hungry.

They went to Tommy's house and Tommy insisted that Trent ate something citing that it wasn't safe for a new wolf to be hungry for an extended period of time as it made their wolf harder to control.

Hayley didn't question what Tommy said, he had been a werewolf for over a year and been taught by wolves old enough to have seen/fought in the civil war or even older so if he didn't know what he was talking about he wasn't paying attention and that just wasn't Tommy's style. Tommy would have been like a sponge soaking up every tidbit of information the older wolves had to offer him about being a werewolf and what he needed to do to keep those around him safe from harm.

He didn't know it but Adam had planted it in Bran's ear that Tommy was the type of personality that could handle the responsibility of being an alpha werewolf. He was strong and compassionate; he was an experienced leader and thrived under pressure. Mercy had also pointed out the same attributes to Bran who looked at Tommy's track record and history and came to the conclusion that he would be an alpha soon.

Anna and Charles Cornick arrived at Tommy's house early the next morning with SeoHyun in tow to meet up with Trent. They had kind of wanted to leave her but she pointed out that with so many dominant werewolves in one place having a submissive to give them something to focus on would help keep the peace and Charles couldn't argue with her logic.

Tommy gave the nervous SeoHyun a friendly smile he could tell she was anxious and submissive.

"Hey, it's okay… no one's going to hurt you." He told her gently, he hated that she seemed so nervous and Charles saw the longing to protect her welling in Tommy. This made a very good impression on Charles; the way SeoHyun reacted to Tommy made him think even better of the younger wolf in front of him.

"I know I just…" SeoHyun hesitated, how was she supposed to explain that she was abused by a former pack?

"She fell into the hands of a bad alpha after she was turned against her will and lost both of her parents to the change." Charles explained after Trent pulled SeoHyun away to show her his sketches.

"He abused her, convinced her that because of her age she couldn't join a pack when she really needed a pack." Charles explained "We also think he was willing to let her starve, she was underweight and malnourished when we got her. It took several months to get her back to a healthy weight"

Hot anger flared in Tommy's eyes, child abuse had always been something he hated with every fiber of his being.

"Please tell you killed the wolves that did that to her." Tommy asked.

"I did, now calm down, it's history and getting angry now won't help her any."

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You're right." Tommy replied "So your father is going to help Trent."

"Yes, Da heard about Trent and he thinks Trent will make a good wolf." Charles replied "Someone also planted the idea in his mind that you would make a good alpha… and I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Really, me… an alpha… you really think I could do that?" Tommy asked.

"I do… the way you handled SeoHyun told me you have the heart to care for a pack… submissives like her need to be handled differently than dominants like us. They need to be cared for and protected."

"I know… Adam told me about that, told me about submissives… the fact that an alpha could hurt her… just… it just makes me sick to think about. It was his job to protect her and… and he caused her to become that way."

"She's getting better… but it's going to take a lot of time." Charles replied.

The Cornicks left with Trent and Tommy knew he had put Trent in good hands.

Tommy pulled Hayley into his arms again.

"It feels so good to be home." He said.

"It sure does." Hayley agreed. She had a feeling that at that moment 'home' didn't mean the four walls that surrounded them, it was the people he was with.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy sighed as he watched Trent leave with the Cornick family. He felt like he had failed Trent that he couldn't do more help the younger man himself, but Charles had assured him that this was better for Trent and would be easier if he had a pack surrounding him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The presence of an omega and a submissive made the flight quite peaceful for the two dominant male wolves. Bran met them at the private airstrip in Aspen Creek, Montana. He knew this new life was going to take a while for Trent to get used to but everyone was confident that he could.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next week Tommy was shocked when he got an invitation to work in San Francisco College's Paleontology department.

"I never requested a position at that school." He commented as he read over the letter for the third time to see if he was reading it right.

"Maybe one of the wolves you made friends with in Adam's pack did this, they seemed to have a lot of confidence in your abilities." Hayley replied "I'd be willing to bet it was Auriele or her husband Darryl, he did say someone with your credentials needed to be teaching at a university not a high school."

"Who knows… should I take it?" he asked.

"I got a really good offer on the Cyberspace; it was a young woman who said that other than some upgrades to the computers she was going to keep the place as it was." Hayley replied "If you want to go I'll take the offer and go with you."

"Are you sure… the Cyberspace meant so much to you," Tommy replied hugging her close "I don't want you to give up your dreams."

"Tommy… look… that place… it isn't as important as what we have…" she replied leaning her head against his shoulder "What matters is we can be together."

Tommy couldn't agree more and his wolf celebrated the idea of having Hayley with him no matter where they went. The job wasn't important, he could be back working at Reefside High School or some two bit lab where he was treated like little more than a number and not have cared as long as he had her in his arms.

They spoke with Kira and together decided that they would take the move to San Francisco. Tommy contacted the Golden Gate Alpha and to let him know he was moving into his territory and would potentially join his pack. The alpha, Sean, didn't seem to have a problem with him moving into his territory or even joining his pack. Tommy called Bran and asked him what to expect in San Francisco, Bran told him what he could but warned that his information might be out of date.

Tommy sighed as he began to pack up his house; he had lived there for so long; it felt like closing a chapter on his life. The Command Center took longer to disassemble than he had expected, so much had accumulated down there over the short time he lived there. Photos and other items, mementos of a life filled with more things seen and done in one year than most people did in a lifetime. Photos of his rangers in celebration of their many victories, a few of Trent's older sketchbooks and so much else that they collected in the time they were power rangers including a songbook that Kira had thought she had lost while Trent was still evil with songs she wrote during that time period but never performed including one she had written for her absentee father, it hadn't been like anything she had ever written but it came from a different place than anything she had ever written. She had never performed it but then again it had yet to be finished. She would have to see if she could form a new band in San Francisco and complete some of the newly discovered songs and finally get them out to the public.

Hayley came down the stairs to see Tommy looking through a photo album of his rangers, dark eyes taking the images in as a proud smile found its way onto his features. She knew he loved his rangers as if they were his own flesh and blood, this meant so much more now that he was a werewolf sworn to protect those that he claimed as his own, and they had no way of knowing he claimed them as his to protect and take care of just as he claimed her and God help anyone who intended her or them harm. Kira had gone upstairs to her bedroom to pack what was left in there of hers before going to visit Conner and Ethan for the weekend.

The last night they remained in the house they decided to forge the final link to their bond so she would come into the new territory officially his mate and protected from others in the pack by the fact that she would carry his scent on her. She thought it was a bit sexist and old fashioned but if reports of the political climate in the Golden Gate pack were anything to go by she would take any protection he could afford her. The alpha, Sean, was old, it was rumored that Sean wasn't his birth name, that he hadn't used that name in decades or even centuries. Rumors said that he was old enough to have seen Charles Cornick born but Hayley wasn't sure she put any stock in those rumors. She didn't know how old Charles Cornick was but he had to be rather old if it was saying something to say one was old enough to see him born. Tommy let it slip on the way to the airport that Charles Cornick was pushing two hundred years old and his brother Samuel was even older.

They arrived in San Francisco and the pack second Kai Chung (A/N: this is not Kai from Lost Galaxy the name is pure coincidence) met them at the airport. Tommy had decided that he didn't want to continue as a lone wolf if he didn't have to.

"Welcome, Thomas… and this is?" Kai asked then caught a good whiff of Hayley's scent "I was unaware you had a mate"

"Tommy, please and this is Hayley" Tommy said pleasantly, he knew Kai was Sean's second so he addressed him with proper respect but something told him that Adam had been right in his assumption that had his top three not been so dominant he would have been a threat to them.

They arrived at the alpha's house and Sean became concerned when he met Tommy, he could feel that Tommy was about equal to himself, they would have to fight it out to see who was actually more dominant but neither of them were in the mood for a dominance dispute Tommy was clearly antsy from the plane ride there, having his mate and foster daughter there helped but only marginally. Sean was honestly concerned for the daughter, he was losing it, losing control of his wolf and his pack was suffering for it. He feared the daughter wouldn't be safe among his wolves. He had noticed that the female pack members had been petitioning out, leaving for safety as fast as they could and honestly he couldn't blame them, he couldn't keep control and Kai wasn't dominant enough to pick up the slack despite what anyone said about the younger man.

Tommy took his time to feel his way through the pack ranks taking over nine months to get back to the top five then he decided to go for top three and challenge Kai for second. The fight between him and Kai was a joke taking less than 3 minutes from start to the moment Kai yielded and Tommy let him go, honoring the yield as he always did. Tommy was a fair man and allowed any opponent in a dominance dispute full right to yield and Sean realized he would be a fair leader as well.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tommy was settling in to grade papers when Hayley came in a worried look in her eyes, the scent of fear coming off of her in waves. He abandoned his work to go embrace his mate, his wife… they had gotten married in a small ceremony more for her family and their friends than anyone else. Jason Lee Scott had stood behind him as his best man and Kira Ford and stood behind Hayley as her maid of honor. A few of the rangers that knew Tommy had shown up to see him marry, few were shocked that Kat and Kimberly didn't come to the ceremony. Kat knew that no one would be happy to see her and Kimberly hadn't been in contact with anyone since she sent Tommy the letter all those years ago.

"Hayley… what… what's wrong?" She had gone to the doctor with the mate of one of the other pack members when she started feeling ill.- They had both thought that she had the flu but the other woman, a pediatrician thought it was best to go see a physician just to be on the safe side.

"Tommy… you know how I told you that I thought I just had the flu… it… it isn't the flu." She said "I… I'm pregnant"

Tommy hugged Hayley as tight as he dared and buried his face in the side of her neck to take in her scent and the growing scent of their unborn child, joy welling in his heart and spilling over their mate bond to her.

Hayley was overwhelmed by this, she was still getting used to getting information from him this way. The mate bond might have been there from the moment they consummated their relationship almost a year prior but it was spotty for a while and she still wasn't accustomed to it.

She also noticed that the joy was tempered with worry as they both knew there was a good chance she would miscarry but they couldn't let that completely overshadow their joy at expecting a child.

The end of their first year in the pack came and went with Tommy seated at Sean's right as second but Sean's behavior was becoming increasingly erratic and the weight fell on Tommy and Kai to keep the pack in line. It took three more months for Tommy to get a gut full.

"Bran it's Tommy, I… I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Bran asked kindly.

"What is the proper procedure to challenge an alpha for his rank?" Tommy asked a dark edge to his tone, he couldn't stand by any longer; he was through being a silent witness to the disease that was running rampant through the Golden Gate Pack and driving wolves away in droves.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Sean was completely dumbfounded when the challenge was issued, he had believed Tommy would leave things alone but after listening to him he understood why Tommy had issued the challenge now. Things were bad in the pack and Tommy was looking out for the pack's best interests as a good second or alpha should, but he also cited something Sean didn't recall. He said that Sean had put his hands on his mate who was fourteen weeks pregnant with their first child.

It took a few seconds for Sean to put the pieces together and his face paled considerably.

"Tell me I didn't harm your mate the baby." Sean begged.

"Hayley and our unborn child are both fine." Tommy revealed which set Sean at ease as he couldn't have lived with himself if he had caused Hayley to miscarry when it was already hard enough for women to have babies by werewolves.

"Tommy, get the Marrok on the phone, I yield without a fight." Sean replied "I will leave the pack and join the Marrok for whatever good that will do." He paused "I can remember Charles was a suckling babe when I met Bran, maybe the old bard can help me now."

Tommy called Bran and Bran explained that the challenge had to be shown before the pack before Sean's yield would count to make Tommy the new pack alpha.

Bran arrived the next day with Charles; Tommy noticed that SeoHyun and Anna hadn't come with him. They knew that they didn't need to expect a fight and Charles excused the issue with the simple fact that SeoHyun had school the next day and he didn't want her to not have enough rest and Tommy couldn't find reason to argue with Charles' logic, he was being a father first and foremost where SeoHyun was concerned. It was also rumored that Charles had worried that Sean would lose control and frighten SeoHyun and after what she went through at the hands of the San Diego alpha, Tommy couldn't fault him for not wanting to traumatize the poor girl any more than she already had been.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The pack gathered in the basement of the pack den, Tommy voiced his challenge and they took to the mat as if the fight would begin.

Hayley and Kira sat nearby with baited breath and soon realized Sean wasn't fully in control of his faculties as he attacked Tommy as soon as the rules of the fight were laid out.

Tommy side stepped the lunge as he had done so many times before in wolf fights, Sean had Tommy beat on size but Tommy was fast, agile and tough. He was used to not being the biggest guy on the battlefield and it showed in his fighting style.

Sean punched at Tommy but Tommy redirected his force harmlessly away from himself while driving his right fist hard into Sean's diaphragm with the aid of the older wolf's own momentum doubling the him over, he then turned hitting Sean in the ribs with another punch that shattered bone and Sean was able to take control through the pain.

"I yield!" he announced weakly.

"He yields" Kai echoed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tommy backed off.

"Thomas do you accept the yield?" Bran asked. He was the only person Tommy could think of that regularly called him Thomas despite being asked several times to call him "Tommy". By this point Tommy had given up, Bran was going to call him by his full name whether he liked it or not.

"I do." Tommy replied simply while gulping lungs full of air to settle himself down and get his wolf back under control.

"That settles it then." Bran stated standing from his position on the floor and stepping forward to Tommy as the pack tended to Sean's injuries then gathered around Tommy as Bran performed the ceremony to make Tommy officially their new alpha and subject to the laws that specifically apply to alphas.

Charles could feel the energy in the room change the moment all alpha responsibilities passed from Sean to Tommy. The pack had been sick because of Sean; Tommy had been the medicine the pack needed to become well again. He was young, stable and in full control of his wolf. It didn't hurt that he ranked in the top ten most dominant wolves in North America.

Once Sean had healed he announced that he wanted to leave San Francisco for Aspen Creek there was some relief in the upper level pack members as there was a fear that if he remained he might make life more difficult for Tommy.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Trent had been unsure about going to Aspen Creek, but the longer he spent there the more the little town felt like home. He went from feeling insecure to starting back to drawing, a sign that Charles interpreted as him settling into the town and getting control over his wolf. An out of control wolf would have never been able to create the detailed masterpieces that Trent created every time he picked up a sketch book and pencil. One of the older wolves had talked him into learning to use some other mediums such as charcoal pencils and the young man excelled in their use. He also created an online portfolio on an international art web site where his works garnered praise from fellow artist and art lovers alike.

He had been stunned to learn that Tommy was becoming a father and even more so when he learned Tommy was the new alpha of the Golden Gate Pack.

Trent was sitting outside of the training ring where Charles was working with one of his young horses, a sketchbook in his lap, pencil going quickly as he drew what he saw.

Anna walked over to the young man and handed him a drink, sure it wasn't that hot in Aspen Creek but she figured Trent would like the beverage anyway.

"You have some talent" she commented as she looked at the picture over his shoulder. It was shaping up to be a picture of Charles working with the young stallion to get him ready to be ridden. This particular horse he was training for SeoHyun. She was often out there helping Charles train the youngster but she had somehow persuaded her uncle to teach her to play the violin so she had a violin lesson that day.

Anna had laughed at just how easily she had persuaded Samuel to teach her to play. She had given him one pouty look and that was it, he was gone. It was funny in that she had just used the same look she used to get what she wanted out of Bran; it seemed Samuel had inherited his father's weakness to SeoHyun's puppy dog eyes. Charles had some resistance to SeoHyun's powers of persuasion, granted that didn't mean she didn't get her way from time to time with him. It just meant she had to work harder at it.

"Thanks, I… I was just finishing up an exhibition when…" Trent trailed off looking away from Anna.

"You were attacked… that happened to me too, well… not exactly… I was on a date when my date turned out to be a werewolf and attacked me." Anna sighed as she sat on the ground beside Trent. "SeoHyun was walking with her family when she was attacked."

"What about Charles?" Trent asked honestly curious about the older werewolf's story.

"His story is kind of different." Anna sighed.

"I was born a werewolf," Charles said walking up to them.

"I thought that wasn't possible." Trent said.

Trent listened curiously as Charles told the story of his birth. In a way Trent felt bad for Charles, he never got to know the woman that gave him life. Sure he was sure the family had told him stories of his mother but that couldn't have been anywhere near enough to satisfy the curiosity of who she was and answer any of the questions Charles must have had about her growing up.

SeoHyun joined them and they could tell something was wrong.

"What happened, sweetie?" Anna asked

"Nothing mom," SeoHyun replied.

Charles knew she was lying the moment the first syllable of her reply left her lips.

"SeoHyun, what happened?" Charles asked "Why do you feel the need to lie to us?"

"Da... Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?" Charles asked trying to understand what was going on.

"That you only took me in because you felt sorry for me?" Her demanding tone took Charles and Anna both off guard.

"Absolutely not we took you in because we love you, who told you that?" Charles asked as he embraced SeoHyun tightly, praying she would smell his sincerity. He had his suspicions as to who told HIS daughter these lies but he needed her to confirm it.

"Leah..." She replied

Charles bit back a snarl, he was furious with Leah, how could she do this to a child. He looked up as his da came into view looking as furious as Charles had ever seen him and he figured Bran knew what his mate had done to his granddaughter and was there to set the record straight.

Trent gathered his things and excused himself from the scene as quickly as he could, citing that this was an issue best dealt with by family and without an audience.

SeoHyun looked over her shoulder to see Bran approaching and clung to Charles tighter in an irrational fear he would take her away from her family.

"SeoHyun, what Leah said is absolutely not true, your mom and Da loved you from the moment they met you." Bran said.

"Then why couldn't I tell she was lying, grandda?" She demanded.

"Leah is good at lying and you're just learning how to tell when someone is lying." Bran clarified placing a hand on her back lovingly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I did feel bad for you when we first met but that wasn't the only reason that I wanted to take you in, I cared about you then and I love you now." Charles explained gently.

"Really…?" SeoHyun asked

"Really," Charles confirmed pushing her away a little bit so he could look her in the face even though he knew she would never make eye contact with him. His level of dominance meant that she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"You are my daughter and that's all that matters." He continued.

SeoHyun hugged him again.

"I love you, too, Da." She said.

Bran watched his son's reaction to Leah's harsh words and couldn't help feeling extremely proud of Charles' reaction to what had happened.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PR/MT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Trent sighed as he arrived at the house he was staying in with Sage he had been there for quite a while and as unsure as he was that Kira would ever take him back he decided it was time to reunite with Tommy and Kira. He missed Kira and some instinct screamed out for her presence.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy had been overwhelmed when he was given the power to become the alpha of the pack. He had never planned to become the alpha of any pack at all so none of this had a plan. That wasn't to say he didn't give the job his all, he did everything he could to care for his pack and it was beginning to flourish under his leadership as it gained 5 new wolves, 2 of them being female, in just a couple of months.  
Hayley was shocked by the change in the way that the pack treated her; it started when she announced that she was pregnant and changed further when Tommy became the alpha. She had learned the first was because women in her place experienced so many miscarriages while attempting to have children by werewolves. The seconds she learned was that because she was married and mated to the alpha it meant that she could claim his rank and power as her own as well meaning the only one above her was Tommy himself so she could order around the wolves and use his power to call them for help.

Tommy was stunned to learn that Jason was turned into a werewolf as well, he had hoped that none of the other Rangers would have to deal with what he went through, but it was apparent that Jason had become a wolf not too long after he did. Jason was also quite dominant, not as dominant as Tommy but he would easily give Kai a run for his money.

Jason joined the pack and was welcomed in.  
"So how are things going with you and Hayley?" Jason asked as they sat talking one evening.

"She's doing well, we're expecting our first child." Tommy replied.

"Wow, congratulations," Jason smiled happily. He had been among the many that had hoped Tommy would get the chance to have a family of his own. He had done so much for so many other people that Jason figured it wouldn't be right if he didn't get the things he wanted out of life.

Tommy watched as Jason worked his way up the ranks and it seemed that no one he challenged could stand up to him.

Hayley's pregnancy went without problem and they soon learned that she was having a baby girl. Jason immediately began to say that Tommy would be wrapped around his daughter's finger from the moment the nurses put her into his arms. Tommy denied this up and down but Jason stuck to his word on that topic and others that knew Tommy agreed with Jason about the little girl.

Tommy was shocked when he learned that Jason was challenging Kai for the position of second. He knew it would come around eventually that Jason would go for Kai's position but he was shocked that it was so soon after Jason joined the pack. The fight wasn't as quick as some of Jason's other ones but it was still over fairly quickly.  
The pack went to care for the fighters' injuries that were surprisingly few in number since Tommy turned part of the basement into a fully stocked dojo with sparing mats and all. The pack had been frugal for decades so Tommy had easily found the budget to purchase the equipment for the dojo. He had also started martial arts classes for any that were interested in learning self defense human or werewolf.

A lot if the old timers that knew the Cornicks well offer said that he was a lot like Samuel a fact that he still was surprised to hear even though Mercy and Adam had told him that several times.

Jason was only second for about a month when Tommy got the call that his wife was in labor and Tommy had to leave to tend to his wife's needs.  
Jason and Kai were able to keep the peace in the pack as Tommy paced nervously waiting for his wife to give birth to their daughter.  
Hayley looked into Tommy's eyes as he held her hand between contractions, She had known from the beginning that this would be one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life and the most painful by far.  
Tommy cupped her cheek gently and used their bond to attempt to soothe her, he couldn't do a lot for her and he hated feeling so powerless in this moment. His wolf wanted to revolt at not being able to do anything to help his mate through the pain of childbirth.

It took most of the day but soon their daughter was born.  
The pack was excited to learn of the birth of little Samantha Grace, they knew the odds hadn't been in Tommy's favor with this birth, but it was clear that the girl was very healthy and would be well cared for.

Hayley watched through the door late one evening a few days after she and Samantha were released from the hospital as Tommy sat in the rocking chair holding Samantha in his arms.

"I don't know if you understand me... who am I kidding... I know you don't right now... but... but there is one thing I will make sure you never forget... I am right here, you are safe, you are wanted... you are loved, now and forever." he said softly to her as he placed a kiss on her forehead "Don't let anyone tell you any different, no matter your choices in life you are my daughter and I love you."  
Hayley knew that he meant his words, this was his child and he always would. That was one thing Hayley didn't doubt, she knew him too well to ever doubt he would always be there for his own child if his history with Kira was anything to go by.  
To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Piper, Phoebe, Paige or Leo Wyatt they belong to whomever owns the rights to Charmed

A/N:To understand the friendship between Tommy and Paige please reference my story Because of You

Tommy was ready when Trent arrived in San Francisco and to his home where the pack would gather to welcome him into the pack officially.

"Welcome, Trent, it's good to see you again." Tommy said.

"Montana was great but... I missed you guys." Trent admitted. "I heard you have a new baby."

"Yes" Tommy replied.

Weeks passed and Trent made a seamless entry into the Golden Gate pack and it became clear that he wanted Kira. His wolf had chosen her as his mate and it was up to Trent to figure out how to bring Kira to them.

Tommy watched as Trent tried to figure out how to get Kira. Tommy knew Kira loved Trent but the fact that Trent was a werewolf made her nervous. Was there any risk to her? She knew Tommy took care of her but she didn't understand what it meant to be mated to a werewolf, and for all Hayley's experience she had a hard time explaining exactly what Kira could expect from Trent now. Being able to talk to Mercy about it made a lot of things clear for Kira and she decided that she did want to give a relationship with Trent a shot to see where it would go. She had loved him before and her feelings only grew stronger as he was there when she needed him the most.

Paige was shocked to learn that Tommy had moved into San Francisco along with Kira and his new wife, Hayley. She had heard of his supposed death, her brother-in-law informed her that wasn't actually the case as Tommy was a future white lighter and he would know if he was actually dead.

"What happened that would make him feign his own death like this?" Paige asked.

"I wouldn't let him know you knew this but Tommy is a werewolf."

Leo explained what that meant and did his best to implore Paige to let Tommy inform her on his own if he wanted her to know he was a werewolf or not.

"Okay, but I want to check on him either way." Paige replied.

Tommy looked out as he heard a VW bug pull into his driveway. He looked out as Paige got out of the car. He hadn't spoken to her in several years and he wondered what brought her to his house. As far as he knew Paige had no idea where he was living which made her presence all the more puzzling.

Kira answered the door and let Paige into the house then guided her to the living room where Tommy stood waiting for them a baby in his arms.

"Hi, Paige." He said.

"Hi Tommy, I just wanted to check up on you, I heard you were in town." She smiled "Who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Samantha." Tommy said happily.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"Four months old, its so great watching her grow up and learn about the world around her." He said.

"I remember when my nephews were that age, they were so fun to watch explore the world around them."

"It is," Tommy agreed.

Hayley entered the room and introduced herself before taking Samantha.

Tommy let her take their daughter, the smell of magic making him want to get his family away until he learned what kind of magic he was dealing with. He knew it wasn't fae immediately as he had seen a lot of fae in the Tri-Cities so that left some sort of witch.

He was fairly certain she wasn't a black witch as he didn't think a black which could be so loving.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"That depends on why you're really here and what your intentions are."

Paige noticed the atmosphere change as instincts took hold.

"I just wanted to check on you and welcome you to the neighborhood." Paige replied "Why are you acting like this?"

Tommy shoved his wolf down, Paige had never given him reason to doubt her before.

"Magic, you have magic, what kind?" He asked

"What makes you think I have magic?"

Tommy explained his new abilities including the ability to smell magic.

"Wiccan," she replied simply and that answer put Tommy at ease. Wiccans wouldn't harm his family or pack. Paige explained to Tommy what her abilities were and Tommy realized this was a perfect opportunity to get a witch on retainer for the pack despite his dislike of magic. He offered her the opportunity but she admitted she would have to consult her sisters about it.

Trent stood by Kira and Hayley, ready to protect them at the first sign of trouble, but he began to calm down as he saw his alpha calm down. He had no idea what was said but if his alpha didn't think it was a threat it likely wasn't.

Later that week Tommy went to speak with the Halliwell sisters about his proposal.

"I don't know this sounds dangerously like personal gain and our powers tend to backfire under those conditions." Piper said.

"Actually I've spoken to the elders about this and they say it qualifies as work towards the greater good as it keeps the human population from knowing too much about the werewolves so if you girls want to do this it would be fine." Leo explained"If it were you Paige the elders would make it so they were your only charges."

"Excuse my ignorance but how would that change anything?" Tommy asked.

"It means that all you would have to do is yell for Paige and she would transport to your location." Leo said. "Paige your sole responsibility as a white lighter would be the pack if you do this."

"I think I can handle that." Paige said.

"I need to be completely open with you all, my experience with magic hasn't been that great." Tommy confessed.

"What happened?" Phoebe probed. She could feel that making himself vulnerable this way made him uncomfortable. "Your secret is safe with us."

He told them about the power rangers.

"Their enemy, a dark witch, chose me to be her green ranger and used her magic to control my mind. She tried to make me kill my best friends and I almost succeeded. Ever since then I've had a more than healthy dislike of magic."

"That's completely understandable, Tommy, an experience like that would leave a bad taste in anyone's mouth. She turned you into a slave, took away your free will with magic that you didn't know existed much less know how to fight against." Piper said"Just remember, we are Wiccan white witches, we wouldn't ever do that."

"You might get more than one sister at a time because their power is magnified by numbers." Leo said.

"Do you have any pictures of your little girl?" Paige asked.

"You have a daughter?" Piper said in surprised.

"Yeah, this is her and my foster daughter, Kira." He said pulling a picture from his wallet of Kira holding Samantha.

"Their both beautiful girls." Piper said, "How old?"

"Kira is 20, Samantha is almost five months old." Tommy said.

"I heard Kira is a singer/songwriter, is she looking for gigs, I own a small club and I'm always looking for new talent."

"I'll let her know." Tommy replied.

"I'll get you a card so if she decides she wants to tryout she can just call in. She can come in and perform but I can't serve her anything other than water or regular soda until after her next birthday.

"I understand." Tommy said.

"You're welcome to stay for lunch if you want." Piper offered.

"I've got to get back to the university, but thank you anyway." Tommy replied.

"Maybe you could bring your family one day and we could have dinner together." Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Tommy smiled as Piper got the card for him.

"I wrote the house number on the back if you can't get ahold of me any other way." Piper said.

Tommy left and Piper sighed.

"Well looks like we're working with werewolves now. Should we put a page in the book on them?" She asked.

"I will." Paige offered. "Tommy told me a lot about his kind of werewolf."

Tommy sighed as he pulled his Jeep into the university parking lot, having a witch on retainer would make his life easier, the fact that it was Paige Matthews made him all the surer that he made the right choice. He knew Jason wouldn't question his choice, he knew Tommy wouldn't do anything to risk the lives of the wolves in his pack.

Trent sighed as he watched Kira work on a new song, he didn't know how he had managed to get so lucky as to get a girl like her to like him especially after he had hurt her so bad as the white ranger. How could she forgive him so easily after all he put her through?

He walked over to her and smiled as she stopped to look at him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm just wondering how you can forgive me after everything that happened." Trent said.

"That was a long time ago, and you weren't in control of yourself." Kira replied "What kind of person would I be if I held that against you?"

Trent embraced her and felt his wolf relax in contentment as her scent filled his nose. He loved her and his wolf had decided she was theirs so he would do what he could to make that happen.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy watched his daughter played by his desk in his home office. He had moved into the pack house/den as soon as he took reigns as Alpha. In that time Kira had become engaged to Trent and they were mated and married. His words to Trent had been that Tommy saw it as he was handing his daughter over to the younger man and he expected her to be taken care of. Thus far Trent had lived up to expectations, they had gotten a loft together and were working on setting up their home and looking forward to a possible family in the not to distant future.

He smiled at the sound of Samantha's laughter. He didn't know what she thought was so funny but he enjoyed the sound either way. His phone rang and he answered to hear Bran on the other end.

"Hello, Thomas, you met my granddaughter, SeoHyun, correct?"

"Yes, is everything ok with her?" Tommy asked.

"She's doing good, she's out on a camping trip with her father, its how she wanted to celebrate her birthday." Bran explained.

"She's sixteen, right?" Tommy asked confirming his suspicions.

"Yes, she's also considering going to college in your territory."

"She's more than welcome here, my pack will take good care of her, I'll make sure of that."

"I know you will, but I'm afraid she will be insecure for a while after she first comes into your pack, she's submissive, and a bit of an introvert because she was abused." Bran explained.

"I understand, don't worry I will take care of her as if she were my own." Tommy vowed.

"Thank you, Thomas, I will let Charles know she will be safe in your pack."

Tommy got off the phone with Bran and picked up his daughter who had crawled over to him and pulled up on his pant leg and enjoyed the sound of her laughter as he tickled her belly then hugged her close.

"Never forget you are loved." He told her. He placed her on the floor and let out a deep breath as he reflected back on the past couple of years. Had anyone told him that one day he would be a werewolf, be the last of his own pack and have a one year old daughter by Hayley, he would have called them crazy, but he was all of that and more and he couldn't have been happier about it.

The End.


End file.
